What if?
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Another What if? story, but this time involving Kradam. We needed one on this site, so I took the initiative to make one. You can give suggestions and I'll try to write them.
1. STARRSTRUCK!

**Sup ya'll? Decided to write something new. Got idea because brainstorming while listening to 3OH!3 and reading the bible (don't ask). Now rocking out to "Fireflies" by Owl City when I should be getting ready for tomorrow. Oh well, no tests no problem. Anyways, this is a what-if. Will include Kradam eventually if I can figure anything out. **

Warnings: Language, making Adam Lambert straight even though he is bi-curious, OOC-ness to the max, Kradam. Rated T.

Disclaimer: Don't own Adam Lambert, Kris Allen, or Allison Irahata (did I spell that right?). Also do not own American Idol or "Starrstruck" by 3OH!3 featuring Katy Perry.

What if????....

_During the American Idol tour, Adam Lambert and Kris Allen decided to rap with Allison being Katy Perry?_

The fans erupted in cheers as the idols finished their last song "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. They took a bow, most of the top 15 thinking the show was over, but a certain three finalists knew better. Ryan Seacrest was getting ready to thank the audience for enjoying the show, microphone in his hand.

"Well, let's give them another round of applause," Seacrest announced, the lauding continuing,"now we wil have them outside the area where they will sign--"

Adam ran over and grabbed the microphone, "Sorry everyone, we have one more thing for you today!!" Adam gave a cheesy smile as Kris sheepishly moved over. Allison followed suit, her red hair flowing behind her. Lambert gave a knowledable wink to the others. They nodded, signaling that they were ready. They got into their positions and the music started, a sort of techno beat filling the air.

_"Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go" Kris yelled into the microphone, Adam doing the wolf whistle in the background._

_"All the chicks they all come through like *whoo whoo whoo whoo*_

_Low cut, see-through, shirts that make you *whoo whoo whoo whoo*_

_That's the way she come through like *whoo whoo whoo whoo* _" They finished their rap part and Allison got ready to sing, giving a seductive look to the audience.

_"Cause I, just set them up, just set them up, just set them up tonight"_

_"Cause I just set them up, just set them up,just set them up, to knock them down" _Kris dueted with Allison, the music repeating down in a low voice.

"_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce_

_How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out?_

_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce_" Adam finished the refrain, swaying his hips to the music. It had a musical interlude for a couple seconds, but cut into the second verse with Kris Allen singing.

_"Tight jeans, double D's, makin' me go *whoo whoo whoo whoo*_

_All the people on the street go *whoo whoo whoo whoo*_

_Iced out, lit up, make the kids go *whoo whoo whoo whoo*_

_All the people on the street know *whoo whoo whoo whoo*"_

_"Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up, tonight"_

_"Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up, to knock them down_" Kris smiled at Allison and moved to the side, making room for Adam.

"_I think I should know, how, to make love to somethng innocen without leaving my fingerprints out_

_Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to to pronounce_

_How, do I say I"m sorry cause the word is never gonna come out?_

_Now L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce_!" Adam yelled melodically as he moved out of the way, making way for Allison, who tore her shirt off revealing a black midriff to go with her low-cut jeans. She got ready to sing, shaking her hips definatively.

"_You know that type of shit just don't work on me *whoo whoo*_

_Whistlin' and trying to flirt with me *whoo whoo*_

_Don't take it personally *whoo whoo*_

_Cause we were never in love *whoo whoo*_

_It doesn't really matter who you say you are *whoo whoo*_

_Singing a boy above your car *whoo whoo*_

_Find another girl across the bar *whoo whoo*_

_Cause L-O-V-E's not what this was "_

Adam and Kris joined in with Allison doing the "oh oh" for the final chorus.

_"I think I should know (oh oh), how (oh oh), to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out (oh oh)_

_Now (oh oh), L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce (oh oh)_

_How (oh oh), do I say I'm sorry cause the word is not gonna come out? (oh oh)_

_Now (oh oh), L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce!"_ The music finished and they did their final pose, Allison sandiwiched between Kris and Adam. The crowd went crazy as the top three idols bowed and waved, clearing off the stage and going to sign autographs.

----Later that night (you didn't think there wasn't going to be any Kradam didn't ya?---

Adam and Kris were in their dressing room, the other going out for Chinese food. They wanted to go, but were really tired and wanted to have some alone time.

"Damn, that was awesome." Adam interjected, moving over to the couch where Kris was and plopping down right next to him.

"Yeah. You were hot out there." Kris blushed. Even though the've been together since idol, he was still embaressed admitting he loved his best friend.

"I should be saying that to you. You should consider a career in rapping."

"Maybe, but I think Katy would die."

"Dude, when she found out about us, I thought she was gonna die. She didn't care, and you divorced her, and she ran off with some young Donald Trump. You'll be fine. Besides..." Adam moved closer," You're rapping turns me on." Adam moved in, metting his lips with the younger one. They kissed deeply for a little while, adding some tongue soon after. After what seemed like 30 minutes, they broke apart, faces red and breathing heavy.

"We should go find the others before they start to worry." Kris said.

"Yeah." Adam got up, extending his hand to the blond. He took it, and was pulled up into a deep hug.

"Adam, they'll start to wonder if we had sex or something."

"Eh, doesn't matter. Besides, I don't think they'll care, as long as they arn't part of it."

"Yeah." They both start to move for the door, Adam grabbing his bag and double-checking his guyliner. Kris started to walk out, but was stopped by a comment from Adam.

"Love you."

"Love you to. Come on, I'm starving." Kris harped. Adam started laughing as they walked out the door.

**Dam, that took longer then I thought. Listening to "For Your Entertainment" and Rihanna's "Run this Town" at the same time. Oh and heads up, I didn't know al of the Katy Perry lyrics to her solo, so don't bitch at me about that. Anyways, I"m kinda tired. If you want to suggest ideas for them, whether Kradam romance or friendship I don't really care, you can leave a little love note for me. Oh and my last comment till I sign out FML!!!!! (this is Fuck Me Lambert, not Fuck My Life. Already had all those moments two weeks ago when I had to fix up my research paper till 11:30 at night). Yay, only 25 days till X-mas!! (Mrs. Glambert is now leaving cause Owl City's "Fireflies" is on again and she is belting out the lyrics really obnoxiously, so you can leave a review now XD).**


	2. Jai ho

**Hey ya'll, it's me AGAIN. This is an update of my What if for my AI Kradam fanfiction. I started it last night, and I got this idea during dance today, so here it is. This will be short and sweet.**

**Warnings: Kradam, possible instances of looking like a douchebag, language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kradam or the song "Jai Ho" That is the property of Slumdog millionaire and depending on the version the Pussycat dolls.**

What if??

_Just for shits and giggles, Adam Lambert and Kris Allen decided to learn the Jai Ho dance?_

It was a normal day for the idols--mall appearences in the morning, free time in the afternoon, and a concert in the evening followed by and afterparty where almost all would get drunk to some degree. They were all done with signing a ton of autographs for the myriads of women and children and were ambling around the mall. Adam and Kris however, didn't want to deal with Allison and Matt's flirting every five minutes. Kris was listening to his ipod while reading a magazine while Adam was watching You Tube videos. He had headphones on, and occasionally a little giggle would emit from his lips.

After about a half-hour or so, Adam went over and tapped Kris on the shoulder. The blond looked over, the contact snapping him out of the musical trance he was in.

"What's up?"

"You know how the others always spice up their routine? Well, I just found the next thing for us." Adam moved his computer over and unplugged the headphones. He adjusted the volume as a guy in a douchebaggy-looking jumpsuit and a chick with a pink dress on appeared on the screen.

"I'm more then a test score." The guy on the screen stated. Kris looked puzzlingly at it as they pushed their hands down their bodies. The music started and they moved from side to side, pumping their hands. The song continued and eventually they were doing some sort of Great Sayamain pose with their hands (FYI, to my knowledge they are not anime geeks, I just think it looks like that. They continued to dance and Kris looked at the screen, waiting until the end of the dance to laugh his ass off.

"Okay, what the hell is this?"

"The song's called Jai Ho. This is the origional version and The Pussycat Dolls did a remix of it."

"Dude, we are totally learning this," Kris got up and pulled the computer out of Adam's hands. He marched with it to the practice hall which had a mirror, Adam following suit.

"But how are we gonna learn the moves?"

"Don't worry, I've got it all covered." They both went into the practice room, and Kris connected the projector to the laptop. He pointed it to the mirror and it reflected it off to show on the wall. This enabled them to do the moves to the right side without having to worry about it being backwards. They set up the video and got into position.

"Okay, I'm starting it." Kris played the video and they both started to do the first nine counts of pumping hands. They went through the whole dance quickly, realizing it was really easy and really fun. After the chorus of milking the cow for eight counts, it moved onto a freestyle part. Kris just moved around, but Adam had another plan. Kris was too into the song to realize that Adam had moved to the side of him, grinding against his hip. A small moan emitted from the younger and he pulled the black-haired one over to him, allowing them to move against each other in a sultry way. They did a sort of body roll, moving back and forth until their lips were right by each other's. It was almost surefire they were going to kiss when the song went back to its origional rythem (sorry if spelled wrong XO). They then repeated the dance again until the end, when they finished with holding each other in a seductive position.

"Wow..." Adam managed to get out.

"Yeah...Let's do that tomorrow!" Kris exclaimed, Adam surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was fun, and I think our female fans will die of happiness." Kris winked mischieviously.

Adam grinned and moved over, tipping the younger's face towards his into a kiss. Their lips moved together and Adam sucked on the bootom lip of the other. Adam pushed his tongue to the other' lips, begging enterance. The other conceded and their tongues met, sparks flying inside as a usual reaction. They were like this for about 10 minutes, breaking off from each other.

"We should go back to work."

"Yeah. Let's rape this dance!!" Adam yelled, Kris rolling his eyes at the way Adam used rape in a good way.

-----The next day-----

Kris and Adam just finished the dance they learned the day before. The result: their female fanbase had exploded into fangirl screams and by the end of the night about 1500 Kradm comments were on facebook, and that was only on the first 5 pages. They really liked it, and reporters even had to ask if they were hooking up, to which they replied, "We're just friends." They were sitting in their dressing rooms, for they were in the city for a couple weeks doing concerts in the area. They were sharing rooms with one other, and Adam and Kris obviously stayed together. Tonight really wasn't a chill out night, let's just say they were learning other dances found on You Tube. After learning the Thriller dance, they took a break, sitting next to each other on the couch. Kris was drinking some Red Bull when it was suddenly snapped out of his hands.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Fine, how much do I have to give you to make you stop?"

"Just listen to me." Adam gave a puppy-dog pout and Kris gave in, looking at the older one, who didn't really act like he was really about four years his senior.

"Fine, what?" Kris' eyes widened in surprise as Adam wrapped his arms tightly around the other.

"I love you." Adam stated, his face nuzzling the other as Kris kissed his neck. They held each other like that for the rest of the night, loving the other's presence. Kris finally responded to the other, but the answer was obvious.

"Love you too. I will always love you." They them moved on and kissed each other, tongues mingling and clothes flying off. They both wanted this, and now they will always be there for each other forever.

Fin--

**Hell yeah, less then one hour!! See, I'm learning the Jai Ho dance myself and I love it!! I wanted to describe the reaction better, but I didn't know what to really say. Oh well, hope you liked it. You can give some ideas, but I don't mind thinking up my own. I'll probably update later because I will be busy for a little while with school and dances and dealing with guy drama and bitchy girls. FML and not the Lambert one. Anyhoo...I'm bouncing, so I'll see ya later, hasta. Oh, and the rape thing? That's courtesy of one of my friends who said that during a cross-country workout where we had to run a minimum of 16 by 400 meter dashes. I ran 24...and I still sucked XD.**


	3. Christmas Carols

Good morning everyone (I"m writing this at 12:30 so it technically is morning. Glad you survived the first two chapters without crying, course if you did you are a brave soul to keep reading this. Anyhoo this is my Chrstmas "What if", cause every "What if" story needs one. Well, I'm trying to get this done before 1, so let's get started!!

Warnings/Disclaimer: This sontains Kradam as usual, plus alcohol, language and murdering of good Christmas songs. I do not own Kradam nor any songs listed. Also I don't own any of the other idols listed.

What if...

_Adam and Kris decided to sing drunken Christmas carols at their Chrstmas Party?_

Adam was cooking in the kitchen, putting cheese, olives, guacamole, and various other Mexican ingrdients in a bowl. They were all layered, with cheese and olives on top. Adam smiled at his work, admiring it.

"Adam, what the hell is that?" the black-haired man turned around to face the younger blond, a pout on his face.

"It's my famous dip for the guests. Don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you or anything." Adam pouted.

"Whatever, just get everything ready, the guests are coming in about 20 minutes." It wa their annual Christmas gathering of the top Five, which mainly involved drunken singing to the point of great annoyance

"FINE," Adam emphatically said, obviously annoyed at Kris. He hated when Kris got like this, and didn't want him to be pissy all night.

Course a little booze could change that.

---20 boring-ass minutes later---

The guests started to file in. Course the only real guests were Allison, Danny, and Matt, who really just wanted the fruity drinks that Adam makes because they kick ass. Adam greeted everyone happily, but when he glanced at the blond Kris replied with a dirty look.

_God, what the hell is his problem?_ Adm mulled over as everyone gathered around the island, talking and eating the appetizers laid out.

"Goddam, this is good. Who made it?" Danny asked.

"I did," Adam replied, earning compliments from the others. He looked over at Kris, but he was more interested in his nail then the conversation. _Fuck him, if he's gonna be a sourpuss, then he can go be loney and emo somewhere else._ Adam decided to ignore him and was talking to the other formal idols and making his famous cosmopolitons for them. They were strong as hell, but they tasted like they have no alcohol in it due to the sugar overdose. By the third round, everyone was tipsy.

"You guys, let's puut on some tuunes," Allison drunkingly stated. The others nodded in agreement and attempted to put the ipod in the docking station. After much turmoil and a little help from Kris, who was only slightly tipsy, they finally got it into the player and put on some music, starting with "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns n' Roses.

"OH OHOHOH SWEET CHILD OF FUCKING MINE!!!!!" Adam screamed, earning weird looks from his friends. They knew Adam was a fun drunk, but seriously. They kept singing to the music, Allison doing an interpretive dance to Lady Gaga's song "Pokerface", which was waaay more funny then dirty. They were having a blast singing everything from 90's pop to Mariah Carey (at some points during her song only Adam could reach the notes because of his crazy vocal range), Italian songs like "That's Amore" and "Volarie", lots of rock, and rap music like Lil Jon's "Get Low", which resulted in a contest between Allison and Adam on who could be the most sultry. It was disturbing to Matt and Danny, but Kris was disinterested, looking and twirling his martini glass around. Finally after about three hours, Danny, Matt, dnd Allison had to leave because they had to go to Allison and Danny had to go to Allison's parent's house. They didn't mind her coming in at 2 in the morning, but she still needed to be there when her annoying cousin banged on the doors, begging them to get up and open presents. Matt left because he felt out of place without the couple, and decided he was going to go call some random chick who said they were his "number one fan" and take them out to a bar. He had no remorse for the crazy fangirls, and maybe it would teach them a lesson on space. Kris and Adam gave their hugs goodbyes, seeing them out. After seeing their cars drive away, Kris turned to Adam.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Kris started to walk up the stairs, but was stopped by a hand clsping around his.

"Dude, stay with me," he said, bue blushed a quickly added, "we need to finish up the alcohol, and I _can't_ do it alone."

Kris sighed a reluctant sigh, "_Fine"_. They moseyed over to the kitchen, and after they finished up the rest of the cosmos--which was about three servings--they both were giggling around and holding onto each other.

"Dude, let's put on Bohemian Rhapsody. I fucking ROCK at that song," Kris drunkingly consented and fiddled with the ipod, his wits still somewhat retained after all that alcohol. The song started and Adam started to scream the lyrics.

"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE, OR IS IT JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY." Adam kept pathetically attempting to sing it, with Kris joining in at the Galileo part. They put their hands around each other's shoulders and started to sing like a bunch of people at the bar on amateur night. Finally, when the bdst part of the song comes on--the amazing guitar part--Adam started to headbang like crazy, but got major whiplash the first time he did it.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Adam held his neck. Kris came over and started to rub it, but realized what he was doing and jumped away. Both of them blushed, obviously hiding something.

"How bout...let's not do that again?" Kris suggested.

"Yeah..let's go sing Christmas karaoke!!" Adam ran over to the karaoke machine and looked around for the Christmas CD. He finally found it and inserted it into the machine. The first song was "Christmas Island" by Jimmy Buffet.

"Fuck I don't know this song," Kris stated. Adam turned around, surprised yet turned on when he heard Kris swear. He didn't say anything and attampted to sing the song, epically failing because they only knew the first 10 words to the refrain, mumbling and stumbling. Finally the song was over and another song came on. Thankfully it was Frost the Snowman which they both knew. Course by this time they took out some wine and were totally wasted, and it sounded like a bunch of fifth graders at thei Christmas concerts. It especially got good at the end, when both of them decided to scream out the last lines of the song.

"THUMPPETY THUMP THUMP, THUMPETTY THUMP THUMP, LOOK AT FROSTY GO!

THUMPETTY THUMP THUMP, THUMPETTY THUMP THUMP, OVER THE HILLS OF FUCKING SNOW!!!!!" They were dying of laughter now, as they collapsed into each others arms.

"Adam, I love you,"Kris nuzzled up to the older man.

"Umm...love you to?" Adam was confused; Kris was acting like a jerk earlier.

"Sorry I was such a jerk. I was afraid you wouldn't return my love."

"Course I would dummy," Adam puched the other playfully in the arm, "Now this isn't a drunk confession?"

"Dude, I've been wanting to say it for a while, I just needed som liquid courage to give me and impetus." They laughed and started up at the ceiling for a while. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"We're under the mistletoe."

Adam blushed, he knew what that meant. They moved closer to each other, bodies pressed against as they kissed. It was chaste at first, but became more passionate, with Adam's tongue makeing it into Kris' mouth. Kris fisted Adam's hair, while Adam held onto the other's waist, giving soft squeezes earning a moan from the younger's mouth. They finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Care to carry on upstairs?" Kris prudely asked.

"Nah, besides I've always had a sexual fantasy by a Christmas tree," Kris laughed at the comment and they began to kiss again. After about five minutes, they broke off again.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas.

Fin--

Finally, all done. Oh and yes, I do know the interpretive dance to Lady Gaga's "Just Dance", c'est tres funny. This was fun and I didn't feel like writing all the songs out, so I jsut put in the best parts. Oh and Adam had about 7 cosmos altogether and Kris had 4. They did not drive, so they are fine. Oh, and this is a couple years into the future so I can let Allison drink XD. Oh well, I'm going to bed, Bye!!


End file.
